Wildshape
The druid wildshape feat is modified on City of Arabel, allowing access to a wide range of shapes and following Pen And Paper D&D rules (Exception : As the Tiny size category is not coded in Neverwinter Nights, and instead receives Small form bonuses, the Level 10 Pen & Paper tier is instead available as Small Forms at level 5) This includes small and medium animals at druid level 5, large animals at druid level 8, and dire animals at level 12. Forms may be assigned to wildshape slots in the crafting Conversation or accessed directly via a chat command of ".ws " which can be quick slotted as a macro. Selecting an invalid option in this manner will result in becoming a brown bear. 'List Of Forms By Level With Stats' Druid Level 5 *Badger *Bat *Black Bear :: 22 Strength, 24 Constitution, 13 Dexterity, and +2 Natural AC, with 6 Bonus HP (Please note, I intend to increase Constitution by 1 and bonus HP by 4 in a future update to keep its stats more on par with the Brown Bear) *Brown Bear :: 27 Strength, 19 Constitution, 13 Dexterity, +2 Natural AC and 10 bonus HP, *Boar :: 15 Strength, 23 Constitution, 10 Dexterity, +5 Natural AC, and 10 bonus HP. *Dog *Cougar :: 16 Strength, 19 Dexterity, and a Constitution 21, +1 Natural AC and 6 Bonus HP (Cougars will have their bonus HP move up to 10 in the near future) *Crag Cat **16 Strength, Constitution is 17, and Dexterity 21. They get a +3 to Natural AC and Immunity: Enchantments. *Falcon *Leopard :: 16 Strength, Constitution of 18, and Dexterity of 22, +1 Natural AC and 6 Bonus HP. *Panther :: Strength 16, Dexterity 25, and Constitution of 15, they have +4 Natural AC and 10 bonus HP (Panthers will have their bonus HP drop to 6 in the near future) *Ox *Rat *Raven *Wolf :: 15 Strength, 17 Constitution, 17 Dexterity, +4 natural AC and +10 bonus HP *Wolf, White :: 15 Strength, 16 Constitution, 17 Dexterity, +4 natural AC, +10 bonus HP, -/5 damage reduction to all cold damage. *Lion :: Strength 21, Constitution 19, Dexterity 17, +3 Natural AC and 10 bonus HP Druid Level 8 *Grizzly Bear ** 27 Strength, 19 Constitution, 13 Dexterity, +5 Natural AC, +44 bonus HP *Dire Badger ** 14 Strength, 24 Constitution, 17 Dexterity, +10 Natural AC, +30 bonus HP *Dire Rat ** 15 Strength, 19 Constitution, 27 Dexterity, +4 Natural AC, +20 HP *Polar Bear ** 27 Strength, 19 Constitution, 13 Dexterity, +5 Natural AC, +32 bonus HP, -/5 damage reduction to all cold damage. Druid Level 12 *Dire Bear ** 31 Str, 19 Con, 13 Dex, +5 AC, 40 bonus HP *Dire Boar ** 27 STR, 17 CON, 10 Dex, +10 AC, 20 bonus HP *Dire Tiger ** 27 STR, 15 CON, 17 DEX, +8 AC, 60 bonus HP *Dire Wolf ** 25 STR, 17 CON, 15 DEX, +8 AC, 30 bonus HP Sidenotes *'Shark Forms '''all have immunity to drowning while underwater. (The spell Drown can still kill them though.) *'Hammerhead Shark's have the same stats as a Wolf. Hammerhead sharks are smaller than other sharks and weaker, but have a keen sense of smell and are capable of tracking as well a wolves. bug with this form, when you choose Hammerhead Shark, you actually turn into a badger. *'Goblin Sharks''' have the same stats as a Boar. They are meant to be the "tanks" of the shark forms. bug, when you choose this form, you actually turn into the hammerhead shark form. *'Mako Sharks' have the same stats as a Brown Bear. They are meant to be the heavy damage dealers of the shark forms. bug with this form, when you choose it, you actually turn into the goblin shark form.] *'Crocodiles '''have the same stats as the Lion. Crocodiles also can not drown while underwater. *ALL' Cat forms''' get +5 Hide/Move Silently *''Wolf Forms are meant to be much weaker in combat that Bear or Cat forms. Wolves are much more of a utility form and will demonstrate that best now because while in wolf form you can type '".track"''' without the quotes to use our in-game tracking system to fulfill the role of a stealthy hunter. Wolves also get +5 to Hide/Move Silently/Listen/Spot/Search roles. Insect and Arachnid Shapes Stats (STR CON DEX AC HP) All have Mind Immunity; Inventory and Armor Properties merge to their skins, weapon properties do not. (Not sure the Resistance for Fire and Bombadier Beetles is working yet). *Giant Spider: :: 17 18 17 5 14, d8 damage bite and Large Spider Venom (DC 18, d6 STR damage) *Fire Beetle :: 16 17 17 5, 2d4 damage bite, +10 fire resistance and a fire cone spell *Bombadier :: 19 20 16 6 10, +10 acid resistance and an acid con spell 2d4 (attack causes Vermin Madness) *Centipede :: 18 18 24 6 10, d8 Stun Bite, casts Expeditious Retreat *Stink Beetle :: 19 20 15 6 16, 2d4 damage bite, casts Stinking Cloud and is Immune to Stinking Cloud (attack causes Vermin Madness) Level 8 *Stag Beetle **23 17 10 10 21, 4d4 damage bite and causes (attack causes Vermin Madness)